


It Started With an Assumption

by ahnox



Series: A Long, Long Way [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Coming Out, Confessions, Crushes, Friendship, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Pining, Rated M just in case, Slow Burn, Tsukki cameo, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, brief akatsuki, end game is bokuroo and akaken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnox/pseuds/ahnox
Summary: Akaashi and Kenma had a unique relationship. One that was meant to last because after getting this far, there were no mountains left to climb. After the seven circles of hell, they only had heaven left to observe.(Tags contain spoilers)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: A Long, Long Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816348
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot to show how Akaashi and Kenma got together, but then even my sister commented on the crazy length. So I decided to divide it up. This AkaKen series is a prequel to my IwaOi fic called "New Rules". Timeline wise, this starts during Akaashi and Kenma's first year, before they meet Karasuno.
> 
> Yall are in for a RIDE.  
> (Yes, end game is AkaKen and Bokuroo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/12/2020 update: This went from a one shot to a multi-chapter fic.

The first time Kenma realized that he might like boys was in middle school. The first time he felt his heart beat out of control he thought he was going to throw up. The worst thing about it all was that he couldn’t tell his best friend. More than the confusion about liking a boy was the fear of absolute rejection. Kenma knew it would hurt beyond any physical injury if his best friend were to cut him out. Kenma couldn’t tell anyone he might be gay. He couldn’t tell anyone that he might love Kuroo.

When Akaashi first met Kuroo and Kenma in high school, he quietly asked Bokuto-san if the two were more than friends. Bokuto-san’s excited yes brought Akaashi’s hopes soaring. He had been afraid that Bokuto-san might be unaccepting to homosexuals. Then Akaashi’s hopes dissolved when Bokuto-san explained that Kuroo and Kenma were like brothers. Akaashi continued to watch the two in disbelief during their practices and trainings. Akaashi wanted to believe that among all the boys gathered for volleyball, there had to be another person like him.

  
It was the second or third joint practice when Akaashi and Kenma _actually exchanged_ sentences. Full sentences with questions and commentary. They were quickly discouraged from showing camaraderie after both teams scream-cried their happiness at their introverted setters making friends. The next day, Akaashi and Kenma found themselves drawn next to each other. Mostly, it was due to the fact Bokuto and Kuroo were sizing each other up, as if it was the first time they met on a playground. It was in these moments of watching crazy boys doing crazier things that Akaashi and Kenma opened up to each other.

  
Until Kenma walked off, back inside the school building. Akaashi was dumbfounded as he watched Kenma walk away. He had misread Kenma. Akaashi noticed that Kuroo and Bokuto had stopped their antics and watched the door Kenma disappeared into also. A second later, Kuroo was headed towards the door. Bokuto swung his head back and forth from Akaashi and Kuroo with the most confused look. Akaashi shrugged, pulled his knees up, and buried his face. He messed up somehow. He knew it. He fucked it up.

  
The next time Akaashi saw Kenma, Kenma was feeling a lot better. He was letting Kuroo and the rest of Nekoma bug him and tease him. At this sight, Akaashi felt relieved. Sure, he was still worried about being hated, but at least Kenma was okay. And at Akaashi’s apparent relief, Bokuto regained his chipper, loud mood. The conversation over dinner was upbeat and Akaashi wasn’t feeling so anxious anymore. And the feeling lasted until after dinner and everyone was getting ready to go to bed. Akaashi still had the nagging feeling that he should apologize to Kenma. He just didn’t know what to apologize for and how to sound genuine. Akaashi figured he could ask Kuroo, but Kenma had already sought him out. Akaashi was startled by the sudden confrontation and not ready.

  
“Kozume-san—”

  
“Sorry. I shouldn’t have treated you like that. We’re friends.” Kozume-san couldn’t meet Akaashi’s eyes, and for a moment, Akaashi wondered if this was Kuroo-san doing and prompting. He, however, couldn’t deny his relief, as if he was getting some fresh air and sunlight after being underground for too long. He hadn’t even realized there was this constant churning in his stomach until it was gone. Akaashi wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t want Kenma to hate him.

  
“Please, it’s okay. I’m sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Akaashi didn’t move from where he stopped. He didn’t want Kozume-san to freak out.

  
“That’s another assumption.” Kozume-san replied, a small upturn of his lips could be seen.

  
“I’m—”

  
“I wasn’t offended. I was feeling possessive.” Kenma finally looked at Akaashi, who found himself confused again. Akaashi had implied that Bokuto might know Kuroo as closely as Kenma.

  
“I don’t understand.” Akaashi barely got the words out, he was thinking rapidly. None of the possible reasons made sense, and Akaashi drew blanks. Kenma stared at Akaashi with a raised brow. He was doing it again, trying to make assumptions. Akaashi blushed in embarrassment.

  
Kenma looked very hesitant to continue the conversation. Akaashi’s curiosity rarely overpowered his common manners.

  
“Whatever it is, it’s up to you to share. I don’t need a further explanation, Kozume-san,” Akaashi gently said. Kenma breathed out a nervous breath and nodded. Akaashi thought that would be the end of the conversation until Kenma spoke again.

  
“I have romantic feelings for Kuro.”

  
And the world came crashing back into place. Akaashi could hear his heart beating from his ears. His body felt hot and sweaty and ice cold at the same time. Kenma was like him. Akaashi’s jaw popped open. He knew there had to someone else. Anyone else. That he couldn’t be the only man on all these teams that had an inclination for other men. The relief of it all caused a desire to grab Kenma into a hug and possibly kiss him?

  
“I like boys.” Akaashi blurted, surprised that he suddenly wanted to kiss this boy in front of him. If Kenma was surprised, he didn’t show it. A simple nod of acknowledgment to his longest kept secret. Then, Kenma moved to leave.

  
“Now, I can tell Kuro we worked it out.”

  
“He’ll be so proud.” Akaashi smiled. He didn’t know what else to say. Kenma had just confessed about liking another guy, and yet, Akaashi didn’t hate the idea of kissing Kenma.

  
Kenma rolled his eyes. “Goodnight.”

  
Akaashi watched the other setter disappear down the hall, worrying if this meant anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....how was that? Super nervous because this will dive deeper into a rarepair that I need to see more of: AkaKen. Also nervous about the new formatting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh. This became a multi-fic. I need to stop doing this to myself lmao. I looked myself in the mirror and said "one shot. a single chapter. something simple. easy. one and done". And I guess I ignored the clown makeup.....
> 
> Now this is gonna be at least 4 chapters. And then all the extras. And then the separate angst extras. 
> 
> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT AND IT'S MIGHT BE AS LONG AS "NEW RULES". i must hate myself.
> 
> pst. please excuse the messy timeline. I don't have any specific time markers.....

The next confession he received was surprisingly from Bokuto, declaring that he’s found an attractive side to Kuroo. Akaashi’s jaw dropped, uncharacteristically. To that, Bokuto loudly exclaimed his defense. Kuroo was super funny, sassy, but serious. Bokuto admired his work ethic and inclusiveness. Then recently, Kuroo’s hair had been untangled enough to be swept back. Bokuto reported, in that moment, he forgot to be human. And each sentence that came from Bokuto’s lips reminded Akaashi of Kenma’s confession. An enormous amount of guilt overtook him. Maybe Kenma’s possessiveness was warranted. Bokuto might not be able to take ‘best friend’ position, but that might not be the position Bokuto even wanted in Kuroo’s life. Akaashi nodded along with Bokuto but was contemplating telling Kenma what he knew. A few days later, Akaashi discarded the idea. As much as he wanted to support Kenma, Bokuto was simply more important to him. Plus, it wasn’t as if Bokuto confessed his love for Kuroo.

Until he did. It happened a few months later. Bokuto had met up with Kuroo over the weekend to hang out and do “bro stuff”. They watched a shitty movie, had a quick bite, and then looked at cute pets. That same night, Bokuto called Akaashi crying. Through the sobs, Akaashi gathered that Bokuto blurted his love, and Kuroo was startled. And very expectedly, Kuroo declined. Not for being straight but for not being able to see Bokuto _like that_. Bokuto had kept his smile up until they parted ways awkwardly. Then the tears wouldn’t stop. If Akaashi didn’t think of a dozen different ways to get back at Kuroo, he would be a bad friend. Luckily for Bokuto, Akaashi thought of about a hundred different ways. None of which, of course, Bokuto would agree to or condone. After hanging up, Akaashi saw that he had received a message from Kenma.

 **[Kozume Kenma]:** Did Bokuto-san get home safely?

Akaashi wanted to ignore the text, but even he recognized that would be petty and immature. Kenma had nothing to do with Kuroo’s rejection. Furthermore, Kenma was trying to be a good friend.

 **[Akaashi Keiji]:** Yes. I just got off the phone with him.

 **[Kozume Kenma]:** Thank you for letting me know. Kuro was worried.

 **[Akaashi Keiji]:** Tell him not to be. Bokuto-san made it back.

 **[Kozume Kenma]:** How is he?

Akaashi was trying very hard to remain cordial and respectful. But just as Kenma cared for Kuroo, Akaashi cared for Bokuto. And right now, Kuroo had hurt Bokuto and crushed his heart.

 **[Akaashi Keiji]:** Neither of you are privy to that information.

 **[Kozume Kenma]:** It’s not Kuro’s fault. You can’t make something that isn’t there.

Akaashi knew that too. He knew you couldn’t force or fake feelings. But he also knew the pain of heartbreak and the crippling sense of unworthiness. The loneliness. Which is why Akaashi’s response was sent with his heart and not his brain.

 **[Akaashi Keiji]:** You would know that firsthand. Unless you and Kuroo have some good news?

 **[Kozume Kenma]:** I did not share that for you to throw it back at me in retaliation. Go fuck yourself.

Hurt and absolutely pissed, Akaashi blocked Kenma’s phone number and deleted him from everything. Kuroo had just broken Bokuto’s heart. Wasn’t that a good enough reason to be granted space? But apparently, Kenma thought his commentary was completely appropriate. Akaashi scoffed to himself. The following day, Bokuto dragged his feet into Akaashi’s open arms. The school watched with a quizzical look, but at least no one did a double take. It was just another day for them at Fukurodani Academy.

Akaashi wasn’t sure what was happening on Nekoma’s end. Maybe nothing. It wasn’t Kuroo’s heart that was destroyed. The only sense of satisfaction came from the fact that he knew Kuroo genuinely liked his friendship with Bokuto. And Kuroo ruined it. No matter what Kenma might say about it.

Bokuto was better by the week’s end. Better meaning not checking his phone constantly, randomly slumping onto his desk in class, and spacing out during practices. So yeah, Bokuto was doing just okay. But almost a month later, Akaashi was starting to get angry again. He was glad that Kuroo was giving Bokuto the space he probably needed, but a month? Kuroo couldn’t even try to reach out to amend things? Akaashi never acted on this frustration since Bokuto didn't mention missing Kuroo anymore. He let the sleeping dogs lie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the breaks in this are a little weird. I'm really sorry. I don't know how else to format it.  
> BUT FINALLY WE ARE GETTING SOMEWHERE WITH BOTH BOKUROO AND AKAKEN. 
> 
> (also timeline wise, this is still when Kuroo and Bokuto are 2nd years and Akaashi and Kenma are 1st years. I assume that since Nekoma and Fukurodani are both in Tokyo, they have semi-frequent practice camps)

Kenma wouldn’t allow Kuro to blame himself for what happened. He refused for Kuro to take responsibility for things that weren’t in his control in the first place. Why should Kuro be at fault for not liking someone? Then he would remember Akaashi’s final text and feel completely sour inside. Kenma had a lot of time to himself and his emotions. He couldn’t admit it at the moment, but there was a sense of smugness when Kuro shared what had happened. Not only was Kuro willing to share such a sensitive moment, but Kuro had inadvertently admitted to being not straight. And Kenma had such a difficult time keeping a smile off his face that Kuro thought the world was ending.

So, a month had passed with Kuro accepting more and more every day to allow Bokuto to feel whatever he felt. Daily, Kenma could see the guilt disappear. That’s why when Kuro asked to talk, Kenma’s heart started to pound faster and harder than ever before.

“I—I’m going to try and date Bokuto.”

“ _Why?_ ” Kenma didn’t mean for the word to come out so harshly.

“I miss him, Kenma. I miss him so much.” Kuro had his back to Kenma, but he could hear the longing in Kuro’s voice. And Kenma was glad he didn’t have to see that heart wrenching desire.

He wasn’t asking why Kuro decided this after a month of silence. Kenma was asking why Bokuto but not him?

“You don’t date people you miss.” Kenma’s fingertips were tingling as was his face. Kuro just shrugged. He couldn’t fucking believe it. Kenma thought that Kuro was done thinking about Bokuto. Sure, they were close friends, rivals, and confidantes. So was he! Kenma was the one to make sure Kuro didn’t overstress himself. He was the one to remind Kuro of his boundaries. Kenma made sure that Kuro asked for help. Kenma was the one reminding Kuro that imperfection was okay. Maybe Kenma needed to disappear for long enough for Kuro to miss him.

“You’re right.” Kuro shook his head as a weak laugh escaped into the otherwise silent room. He didn’t sound like he believed this logic, but he didn’t say anything else. And the two teens sat in silence in the same manner before Kuroo had spoken up.

Neither Kenma nor Akaashi knew where their captains had gone. Not that they were talking to each other. It was frustrating how similar they actually were to each other. Setter positions. Upfront cold personas. Clear, frank conceptualization. Best friend to goofballs. Gay. And apparently, both able to hold a grudge. As they searched the typical trouble spots around the school campus, Kenma and Akaashi didn’t speak to each other. A couple of glances and head nods and that was it. Both desperately hoping to find their captains, so they could get rid of each other. But when they did, they wished they hadn’t.

Akaashi cleared his throat to announce his presence to Bokuto and Kuroo, who jumped out of their tight embrace and passionate lip lock. “Sorry to interrupt. Coach is looking for you both.”

The shade of red that Kuroo turned was impressive. Akaashi genuinely didn’t know a man could turn that red and yet, Kuroo was proving him very wrong. In multiple ways, it seemed given Bokuto and Kuroo’s state of half undress, suggesting that there was a little more than making out going on. Bokuto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, moving in front of Kuroo to give him some decency.

“When were you going to tell us?” Akaashi couldn’t tear his eyes away from this scene. This was the exact opposite of what was supposed to happen. Well, it was the ideal situation for Bokuto, but Akaashi was still dead set on putting a baseball bat through Kuroo’s fat head.

“Us?” Kuroo choked out. In that moment, Akaashi realized Kenma was no longer next to him. He wasn’t in the room at all. He looked back to Kuroo who had started to sweat and pushed Bokuto aside.

“Yes,” Akaashi said, pausing for a moment. “Kozume-san and I came to find you two. You know, since you two usually run off together. I meant because you two are usually getting into trouble. Not that kind of trouble. I guess now, yeah but—I’m going to shut up.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kuroo said, distracted by the empty doorway. Without another word, he fixed his pants and started a swift walk out into the hall. Then into a purposeful jog. When Akaashi spun around to face Bokuto, he was still nervously rubbing his neck, eyes darting crazily all around the room. Akaashi was surprised Bokuto wasn’t dizzy just standing there.

“What the fuck was that?” Akaashi finally leaned back against one of the desks. Bokuto took this as his cue to re-enter his body.

“A kiss. It was just a kiss.” Bokuto sighed, a little happy but mostly longing.

“Ugh. Tell me later. Coach has been looking for you for the past half hour.” Akaashi buried his face into his hands, rubbing at his eyes. “And fix your pants too.”

Without making sure Bokuto would follow, Akaashi marched out of the classroom into the common area. Seeing that Kenma and Kuroo weren’t back yet, Akaashi was left to guess their conclusion.

Apparently, their conclusion was sour since the next day, Kenma was throwing daggers at Bokuto’s back. Akaashi had heard from Bokuto that he and Kuroo were trying a “thing”. Whatever this “thing” was Akaashi couldn’t get a clear answer out of Bokuto. Akaashi could only assume this meant Kuroo hadn’t been clear with Bokuto either. Bokuto must have agreed to this ambiguous relationship purely out of love for Kuroo. Ambiguity was not Bokuto’s strong suit. He liked clear answers. No reading in between the lines and passive aggressive language.

So, with every pointed look Bokuto got from Kenma, Akaashi made sure to send some back to Nekoma’s side. Kenma acted as if Bokuto was manipulating Kuroo into a bad relationship. Kuroo was just as responsible if not mainly responsible.

It wasn’t until the next day that Bokuto pulled Akaashi aside for a favor.

“No,” Akaashi said, arms crossed. Bokuto whined and grabbed one of Akaashi’s arms.

“Please! I haven’t spent any time alone with Kuroo. I haven’t spent any time at all with him!” Bokuto swung Akaashi’s body back and forth, trying to loosen him into saying an answer he wanted.

“We all live in Tokyo together. Just visit him when Kozume-san isn’t watching him like a hawk.” Akaashi pulled his arm away, feeling a smile creep onto his face. Bokuto let out a sadder whine, his head started to hang lower.

“If we’re farther apart, he’ll have more excuses to not see me. I just want to fill up on my time with him when I can.” Bokuto admitted.

It was difficult to hold back the anxiety of knowing that Kuroo might pull away at any given moment. At least here when they’re together, it was obvious when Kuroo was avoiding him. He could react accordingly and hold back his tears. But when Bokuto was waiting for a text back or a call, when Bokuto laughed off a rejected date or last-minute cancelations, he couldn’t tell if Kuroo was ignoring him or simply too busy.

“Bokuto-san, you know Kozume-san and I haven’t spoken since I blocked him.” Akaashi tried again. Bokuto nodded, solemnly. He knew very well cause Kuroo was disappointed that Kenma and Akaashi didn’t remain friends. Kuroo had thought they would vibe for years.

“I miss when it wasn’t like this. Before I confessed and made you two pick sides.”

Well, if that didn’t hurt.

“I can’t guarantee Kozume-san will agree to being pulled aside. He’ll know what I’m trying to do.” Akaashi turned his head away, knowing he wouldn’t be able to face Bokuto radiating pure happiness. Instead, he was rewarded with a crushing embrace.

“Thank you, Akaashi.”

“Go get your man. I’ll get mine.”

It wasn’t easy to convince Kenma to come with Akaashi, but he accomplished his mission. Their conversation ended poorly with Kenma walking away, leaving Akaashi sitting in a random hallway. According to Bokuto, he got his uninterrupted time with Kuroo regardless. Despite being called a terrible friend by Kenma, Akaashi was grateful towards him for having some tact.

As months passed though, Kenma and Akaashi were forced to spend time together as Kuroo and Bokuto continued to be a “thing”. They were forced to suck it up and play nice. Akaashi was forced to unblock Kenma, and Kenma was forced to put his brain to mouth filter back on.

The first time Kuroo ended this “thing” with Bokuto, Kenma was back to being blocked. Akaashi knew it wasn’t Kenma’s fault, and he knew he was reacting poorly. However, he didn’t know how else to deal with this rising anger in him against Kuroo and towards Kenma who defended his friend. It was only a week later when Bokuto and Kuroo officially started dating. Officially boyfriends. Finally. So Akaashi guiltily added Kenma back. Kenma was still hesitant about Bokuto, but Akaashi figured it was jealousy. Kenma _had_ to accept Bokuto eventually.

Secretly, Akaashi was glad that the four of them were back to their normal routine. Texting at all hours of school time and night-time. The only relief from notifications were during practices. He missed all the photos of cats they would send in the group chat, and how Kenma could identify each breed. Akaashi thought it was impossible since who the fuck cared about cat breeds. But every time he doubted Kenma, he was proven very wrong, very quickly. It didn’t matter because he loved the mini tradition. He didn’t mind Kenma proving him wrong about cats.

Then, Bokuto and Kuroo broke up about three months later. The magic of the three-month honeymoon phase wore off.

For everyone.

Akaashi and Kenma were very shocked. This time Akaashi decided he wouldn’t block Kenma because he was told by Bokuto, of all people, that it _was_ immature and petty as fuck. He also didn’t want to stop talking to Kenma. But also, Akaashi needed to know what had happened. Because unlike the last couple times Bokuto had cried about Kuroo, this time Bokuto hadn’t said a word. Kenma surprised him by saying that Kuroo hadn’t said anything either. So Akaashi and Kenma continued to keep each other updated on what was happening. Baffled, and mostly concerned. They really thought that, despite the messy relationship between Kuroo and Bokuto, it would be a lasting one. If they weren’t dating, then at least as friends.

Then Akaashi and Kenma ran into Kuroo and Bokuto on a date. At least, it seemed like a date. Kenma was tired of how Kuro seemed to avoid him since the breakup so Akaashi volunteered to take him outside. Kenma hated every minute of it, but it was better than staring at him phone every other hour, wondering if he did anything wrong.

Seeing Kuro walking arm in arm with Bokuto caused those insecurities to flare up. Kuro had promised that they were still close friends, best of friends. Kuro had reassured that nothing was going on and no one would get in between their relationship. Kenma was comforted knowing that he knew Kuro best. Kenma trusted his oldest friend. And like the first time Kenma caught Kuro and Bokuto together, Kenma ran. What a fucking sham.

When Akaashi finally coaxed him out of hiding, they found a quiet park to hide in. Akaashi apologized quietly for being an asshole the first time this all happened, Kenma couldn’t hold back the pain, the hurt, the stinging. Kenma clearly saw a line being drawn in his relationship with Kuro. It wasn’t Bokuto’s doing. It wasn’t Akaashi. It was just Kenma and Kuro. Two friends. Nothing more.

Akaashi had no words left to say so he let Kenma lean into his shoulder for some warmth and tenderness.

That night ended with Kenma feeling a little bit differently towards both Kuro and Akaashi.


	4. Chapter 4

It hurt less the second time Kuro and Bokuto split, half a year into whatever mess they started. This time Akaashi and Kenma rolled their eyes at the two captains’ antics. Kenma would never admit it, but he could feel a slight lift in his spirits. He wondered if this was going to be the last time they would split. If this was his chance. The lingering hope inside him couldn’t help but to hold on to what was familiar. Akaashi highly doubted it.

Fucking Akaashi. Stupidly intelligent, painfully beautiful, and accurately empathetic Akaashi. He was right.

In the next couple of months, Akaashi and Kenma constantly guessed the status of their friends’ relationship. For a while, they were researching new relationship dynamics and new sexualities. They didn’t care what Kuroo and Bokuto decided their relationship would be called as long as they just fucking stuck with something. When Kuro and Bokuto went back to their “thing” relationship, Akaashi and Kenma staged an intervention. Kenma confronted Bokuto while Akaashi scolded Kuroo. “Thing” was vague and unhelpful, and so fucking annoying.

The next day, it was all over. It was awkward for a bit between the captains, but a few weeks later, they were talking again. But by this point, Kenma and Akaashi were the ones propelling the relationship between schools because they were more reliably in frequent contact.

Akaashi was still sending every single cat picture he came across. And now, Kenma was semi-forced to text Akaashi pictures of his meals. Really, it was for both of them. To remind each other to put actual sustenance in their bodies. They talked about energy points and quality fuel rather than calories and nutritional values. It made conversations about meals less burdensome and more effective.

When Kenma and Akaashi’s second summer training camp rolled around, Kuroo was especially excited for Karasuno to be joining them. What Bokuto and Akaashi didn’t know was Kuroo’s infatuation with Karasuno’s tall, blond, middle blocker. It was just a mild interest, and after the first day, Akaashi admitted to Kenma that he understood why.

Tsukishima was not only gorgeous, but also snarky in the cleverest ways. Kenma realized with a weird pang that, for the first time, he was listening to Akaashi’s type in men. He listened a bit more closely.

When Tsukishima was pulled into the third gym, Akaashi couldn’t help but be drawn in. He wanted to be even one step closer to the younger player, but he wasn’t the only one. Kuroo was also doing his best to get a reaction from Tsukki, trying to get him to stay and play. Stay and interact. When it didn’t work, Akaashi felt a sense of accomplishment knowing that Tsukishima didn’t seem to like Kuroo very much. 

The next day, it was just Akaashi with Bokuto and Kuroo again. Akaashi felt strangely unburdened to stare for a split second more at Tsukishima. He knew these looks would be noticed by Kenma if he were to be there. And since Kenma was the only one who knew Akaashi liked men, Akaashi felt safe in knowing his lingering stares would be interpreted as curiosity for a rival player.

He didn’t expect Tsukishima to be the one to catch on.

While getting ready for bed, Tsukishima approached Akaashi. Akaashi couldn’t have guessed that Tsukishima himself would notice what Akaashi was desperate to hide. Akaashi was pleased to learn he wasn't being approached for ridicule.

The next night, Akaashi and Tsukishima disappeared quickly after dinner. They found an empty stairwell, and Tsukishima had Akaashi pressed up against a wall. Given a person like Tsukishima was his first kiss, Akaashi didn’t mind their location or circumstance. He wasn’t really a sentimental person when it came to firsts anyways.

He especially didn’t mind how Tsukishima’s long fingers tugged at his shirt, drew shapes into his skin. Akaashi didn’t mind as they pressed their hips together, just two teenage boys trying to find some pleasure. When Akaashi tentatively put his hands on Tsukishima’s waist, it felt like a jolt of electricity humming through his body. He realized he was finally able to do it: to kiss another boy, to feel the weight of another boy against his body. A fantasy he always thought would remain a dream was _real_.

He was afraid that if he went online looking for someone, he’d be caught. Maybe he’d be recognized. Tokyo was massive, but he always felt there were too many eyes watching.

But here with Tsukishima, who wasn’t the type to gossip, it felt _so fucking good_.

Alas, it was short-lived. The third time (or was it the fourth?) was when Tsukishima and Akaashi were caught in a bathroom they thought was far removed from the teams. And the person that rudely interrupted a softly encouraged blowjob was Bokuto. All three boys jumped back. Bokuto disappearing back into the hallway as Tsukishima tucked himself back in. Akaashi was frozen on his ass from when he jerked back. Shit. _Shit_. The floor beneath him tilted as Akaashi shakily got back up on his feet. He stared at the doorway as if it were the entrance into Hades.

Bokuto was out there. There was only fear on the other side of the door.

He had seen them. Tsukishima then blocked his view, and Akaashi realized that Tsukishima was volunteering to go talk to Bokuto.

Bokuto _knew_. Tsukishima didn’t wait for a response before leaving the bathroom.

When Bokuto walked back in, Akaashi near about collapsed back onto the ground. Bokuto coaxed Akaashi to sit on the ground to refocus and breathe. He murmured reassurances.

“Please don’t tell anyone.”

Bokuto promised he wouldn’t.

The next day, even if Bokuto hadn’t said anything, it was noticeably different between Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi had come back to the sleeping area with red, puffy eyes. No one asked after Bokuto gave the team a harsh look. Konoha spoke quietly to Akaashi until everyone turned in, and they softly laughed into the night. It was then Bokuto felt comfortable enough to sleep.

As a result, Kenma’s eyes were following Akaashi during practices, meals, and endurance training. Soon Kuroo caught on when he noticed that Tsukishima was distracted by Fukurodani. Bokuto and Akaashi realized that the cats were closing in, and it was only a matter of time before they prodded for more information. Tsukishima seemed to realize this too as he caught Kuroo trying to _talk_ to him rather than his normal flirting.

After practice, when everyone went to wash up before dinner, Tsukishima and Akaashi talked. This time, they took it outside. It was quickly agreed that they weren’t romantically interested, and they’d have to stop further "activities" for Akaashi’s sanity. They re-entered the building with numbers exchanged. Tsukishima went to shower first while Akaashi lingered to read separate new messages from Kenma and Kuroo. 

**[Kozume Kenma]:** What happened between you and Bokuto?

 **[Kuroo Tetsurou]:** I didn’t know you were gay.

Akaashi’s head shot up to see if anyone saw him and this damning message. He’d never seen those words in reference to him. Somehow it was scarier than verbalizing it. Then he saw Kenma had sent follow up messages.

 **[Kozume Kenma]:** I apologize for Kuro. He listened in to your conversation with Tsukishima.

 **[Kozume Kenma]:** I made him promise to not say anything.

 **[Akaashi Keiji]:** He better not or I’ll make his life hell.

 **[Kozume Kenma]:** I will too. I promise it'll be okay.

Once Akaashi felt his heart rate return to normal, he finally sent Kuroo a response.

 **[Akaashi Keiji]:** Delete that text, and leave me alone. Asshole.

**[Kuroo Tetsurou removed a message]**

**[Kuroo Tetsurou]:** Do you think I have a chance with him?

Akaashi blocked him with a petty grin. Kuroo had no chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was SUPPOSED to be the final chapter, but of course instead of cutting down, I added more fluff. Y'all it's so hard to write fluff. Hopefully (and sadly?), the next chapter will be the last for this series. BUT I have a couple of extras planned and a second "arc". Oikawa mentioned how it took Akaken AGES to get to where they were in "New Rules". This part (the pining) is only half of it...

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on twitter at [@kenmyass](https://twitter.com/kenmyass) or ask me questions on curious cat [ @kenmyass](https://curiouscat.qa/kenmyass).
> 
> I also recently set up a [ ko fi](https://ko-fi.com/ahnox).


End file.
